hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding of Alcmene
|Written By = John Schulian |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Timothy Bond |Order in Series = 34 of 111 |Order in Season = 21 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 58 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Protean Challenge" |Next Episode in Series = "The Power" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Altared States" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Ties That Bind" |title cap image = }} Summary Alcmene comes looking for Hercules and Iolaus to tell him she is getting married to Jason. Hercules is shocked by the news. The three travel onto Corinth to meet with Jason. In Corinth, Jason's adviser Patronius tells him that if he marries a commoner he cannot continue to reign as king. Hercules voices his concerns about the marriage to Jason, but Jason tells him they can talk about it later. In the castle, Patronius is visited by the Blue Priest, who has been brought back to life by Hera. He plans to have Hercules killed at Alcmene's wedding. While looking for fabric to make her wedding dress, a woman named Sera approaches Alcmene and says she has heard she and Jason cannot marry at the castle. She suggests they use her uncle's gardens and Alcmene says she will tell Jason. Elsewhere, in Corinth, Hercules and Iolaus run into Phoebe, Archivus, and Domesticles of the Argonauts and Hercules discovers that Jason has to give up his crown to marry Alcmene. Jason confirms that it is true, and Hercules apologizes for being upset about wedding. Jason tells Hercules he wants him to take his place as king of Corinth. Hercules says he is honored but declines the offer. The Blue Priest arranges some mercenaries to kill Hercules at Alcmene's wedding. Jason sends Iolaus off to get someone else who can take his place as king. Meanwhile, Iolaus meets Dirce and invites her to the wedding and he takes her with him to find the mystery guest. Jason and Alcmene go to look at the gardens where they agree to have the wedding. While heading back to Corinth, Hercules, Jason and Alcmene are ambushed by the mercenaries. Hercules and Jason fight them, but when the finish they realize that Alcmene is missing. They find her fighting one of the mercenaries, whom she knocks down a hill. At the gardens, the Blue Priest stands atop a stone monument chanting. In the sea below, a huge monster stirs. As the wedding guests arrive, Hercules is told by Phoebe that Echidna can't come since she is pregnant. Later at the wedding festivities, Hercules is looking for Amphion (who will be performing the ceremony) and he meets Deric who says he recognizes Sera, but then puts it down to his memory playing tricks. Jason and Alcmene arrive and wedding guests go to the gardens. At the gardens, the Blue Priest prepares everything for Hercules's death. As Jason and Alcmene prepare to marry, Hercules wonders where Iolaus is. Jason proclaims that Hercules's brother Iphicles is to be the new king of Corinth. Jason passes the crown over to Iphicles and pronounces the new king of Corinth. Deric recognizes Sera as a spy for Hera at the Slaughter of Biblos and tells Hercules. As Amphion prepares to marry Jason and Alcmene, the sea monster Perfidia appears and the guests flee. The waiters at the wedding are revealed to be mercenaries and they attack the guests. Iphicles, Jason, Iolaus and Hercules fight them. Jason is caught by Perfidia and as it swallows Jason, Hercules jumps into its open mouth to save Jason. Inside Perfidia, Hercules tells Jason, "I've been inside one of these before." Back at the wedding, Alcmene hits Sera, sending her flying into the wedding cake, calling her a "treacherous little witch." Inside the monster, Hercules and Jason make their way through the creature. Iolaus fight with the Blue Priest, who calls for Hera's help and jumps into the sea. While Hercules and Jason try to get out of Perfidia's stomach, it is being attacked by another sea monster. They make their way to the creature's mouth and escape to the surface. Later with everyone safe and the mercenaries taken care of, Amphion marries Jason and Alcmene. Hercules gets surprised when Salmoneus actually shows up. Disclaimer "In memory of Jerry Siegel." Gallery Screencaps File:Wedding_of_alcmene_01.jpg|I'm Getting Married File:Wedding_of_alcmene_02.jpg|I Get To Choose My Successor File:Wedding_of_alcmene_03.jpg|It's Jason Again File:Wedding_of_alcmene_04.jpg|I Owe You Both an Apology File:Wedding_of_alcmene_05.jpg|They'll Do File:Wedding_of_alcmene_06.jpg|A Perfect Location File:Wedding_of_alcmene_07.jpg|There's a Strange Man in the Kitchen File:Wedding_of_alcmene_08.jpg|Calling Perfidia File:Wedding_of_alcmene_09.jpg|You're Just Servants File:Wedding_of_alcmene_10.jpg|King Iphicles of Corinth File:Wedding_of_alcmene_11.jpg|Perfidia Attacks File:Wedding_of_alcmene_12.jpg|Perfidia is Attacked File:Wedding_of_alcmene_13.jpg|I Hope He Stays Dead This Time File:Wedding_of_alcmene_14.jpg|We Are Gathered Here Today Other File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_01.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 1 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_02.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 2 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_03.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 3 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_04.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 4 File:MCA_HTLJ_Wedding_of_Alcmene_05.jpg|Blue Priest Background Information * Nathaniel Lees reprises the role of the Blue Priest from Hercules and the Lost Kingdom. * Both the Blue Priest and Iolaus reference the former's death by Hercules in the movie. * Starting with this episode, Jason is established as royalty of Corinth. His first appearance had seen him as king of Argos instead. In a rare change for H:TLJ, this is actually closer to mythology, where Jason was originally king of Ioklos but later ruled Corinth. * The idea that Jason would have to give up his throne to marry Alcmene would have been hysterical to the ancient Greeks. Aside from the fact that there was no law barring kings from marrying commoners, Alcmene was no commoner: she was the granddaughter of Perseus on her father's side and great-granddaughter of Tantalus on her mother's. * Echidna and Typhon were invited to the wedding, but were unable to attend because the former was pregnant. Their newest child would be seen in "Monster Child in the Promised Land". Memorable Quotations "Who's going to save you now?" "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Hercules chopped your head off." "Hera didn't approve." :–'Blue Priest' and Iolaus Jason: "Oh, if something happened to her—" Hercules: "We'll find her, Jason." Alcmene: "Take that! Coward!" Thug: "Oh, go-od! No!" Hercules: "Ha-ha. Uh, Mother, what are you doing?" Alcmene: "Oh! I haven't had this much fun in years!" Jason: "I was so worried about you!" Alcmene: "Now, you know how I felt when I was watching the two of you. So, I've gotta get back to Corinth. I've gotta finish sewing my wedding dress." Jason: "Now, I know who gave you your fighting heart." Hercules: "Ouch." Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Iolaus * Liddy Holloway as Alcmene * Jeffrey Thomas as Jason Other Cast * Simon Prast as Patronius * Sabine Karsenti as Sera * Nathaniel Lees as Blue Priest * Kevin Smith as Iphicles * Simone Kessell as Rena * Brad Carpenter as Amphion * Kim Michalis as Lea * Willa O'Neill as Phoebe * Tim Raby as Archivus * John Sumner as Domesticles * Paul Norell as Falafel * Nancy Schroder as Head Sister * Lisa Chappell as Dirce * Peter Muller as Deric * Katherine Ransom as Mica * Julie Collis as Heliotrope * Peter Morgan as Spiro * Ross Harper as Driver * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus (Uncredited) References * 50 Daughters of King Thespius * Argonauts * Corinth * Echidna * Flagra * Hera * King Thespius * Perfidia * Phantes * Slaughter of Biblos Season Navigation de:Die Rückkehr des blauen Priesters Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes